


Kitsune Den

by indasha



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kitsune, Outdoor Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indasha/pseuds/indasha
Summary: Our reader goes hiking and meets a very friendly kitsune who has had his eye on her for quite some time.





	1. Into the Kitsune Den

You like going hiking in the forest near your house whenever you can since you live on the outskirts of town: it’s not too far to go out for an afternoon, and it’s pretty rare to get lost, even for a minute. 

Today was a slow day at work and your boss let you out early, so it was a great day take a little hike. After going about a mile, you sit to rest by a stream and feel a drop water on your cheek despite the sun - it’s a sunshower! What a lucky day.

Off in the distance, across the stream, you sense movement. It seems like a group of people walking in a line, softly playing music, a short distance away.

“Is that.. a wedding procession? Here in the forest?” You rub your eyes since you’re clearly hallucinating… but the group continues on their in the distance, dressed in fancy Japanese clothing and many wearing Inari masks.

You feel someone looking at you and your eyes meet with those of a tall, slender man with brilliant blue hair. You swear he smirks and winks at you and you blush... but why bother being embarrassed by a hot guy you’ve imagined, right?

Suddenly, the light of the sun shines in your eyes and you blink off the momentary blindness. The procession and music are gone, and clearly you’ve exhausted yourself enough to see things, so it’s time to go home..

*****

_ Weeks later _

Between some recent storms and work being a pain in the ass, you haven’t gotten to hike in weeks! However, the weather is supposed to be great so you set up a three day weekend, including a night solo camping out. You pack your bag with supplies, snacks, and a hearty dinner bento and set out on your way.

By late afternoon, you start to look for a place to camp. Every now and then you feel like you’re being watched, but you’ve come across so wildlife that you don’t give it another thought.

Eventually you find the perfect camping spot: flat, clean, and in an area you know. You start setting your stuff down, lay out a blanket, and take out your dinner, but you suddenly feel unsure - you DEFINITELY feel like you’re being watched now.

“Whatever, I made this bento, I’m going to sit here and eat the damn thing now.” As you bring the first bite of food to your lips--

“That inarizushi smells quite good, miss.”

You drop your food and nearly send the whole box flying as you turn towards the voice. A slender, fair skinned man with blue hair in a rather unique haircut looks at you, leaning against a tree you scoped out earlier. He smiles softly and looks you up and down with piercing blue eyes. His face adorned with thin red makeup lines around his eyes and on his cheeks, and his white embroidered yukata seems rather out of place with the forest.

“Who are you? With that getup… are you a kitsune?” You ask laugh at yourself out loud for even considering it. “That’s crazy, it’s not like yokai are out here shapeshifting into people.”

Did he just… leap to your side? Maybe you imagined it. Either way, he’s sitting on your blanket now, leaning in so close you can smell the sweet scent of his perfume or shampoo or whatever that wonderful scent is that he’s emanating. You swear you see a white tail swish out of the corner of your eye.

“We don’t do that all the time. Or maybe we do. Maybe I do... Does it really matter?” He laughs and flashes you a soft smile, and -- oh, those are fangs in his mouth, aren’t they. They definitely are. 

“I first spotted you a while back and wanted to get to know you. Lucky for me, you’ve come into my territory again. The last time I saw you, that was my little sister’s wedding, you know. My name is Masato, obviously I’m a kitsune, and I’m pleased to finally make your acquaintance.” He reaches for your hand and places a feather light kiss on the back of it.

“L-likewise.” You blush and your hands and mouth move before your brain can throw any logical objections at you. “Would you like to try an inarizushi?”

******

You've been talking together for hours. Masato has definitely gotten comfortable with you as his ears are now visible atop his head and his tail is swishing about happily.

Over the years, you’ve had enough strange experiences that it make it much more believable that there were some friendly yokai in the woods. Masato explains his side of some of those, like the time you were upset that dropped your journal in the forest and it was too late to go back. He found it for you and left it waiting for you on a stump along the path you always take home.

The bento is long gone and he’s snuggled up to you gently, his arm and tail loosely wrapped around your waist. Masato is probably way too close right now… but you haven’t had a boyfriend in a while, so the contact is rather welcome.

Masato looks up at the sky, sniffs a few times, his ears perking up and then flattening. “It's about that time now, isn't it.” His voice deepens and you look at him with confusion.

He sighs and puts some space in between the two of you. “As someone who lives in this forest, I fortunately, or unfortunately, know that this isn’t going to be a safe area tonight and I can’t recommend you stay here. Some.. undesirables will likely be coming here later. Oni.” He scrunches his face in annoyance.

You would laugh, but annoyance and concern are clear on his face.

“I’d say that you’re joking, but I  _ am  _ talking to a fox right now… Is there somewhere safe to stay in the forest tonight? I was really looking forward to camping out...” You trail off, pouting. Even though it feels rather stupid to trust a fox, you feel like you might as well trust the one you’ve been flirting with all afternoon. Plus, considering you’ve met one shapeshifter today, the possibility of running into a red-skinned oni later seems much more likely.

He sighs, reaching out and gently stroking your cheek with slender fingers. “Sleeping out in the woods by yourself? I don’t really feel comfortable showing you anywhere to sleep alone this evening. It’s not safe, and I don’t want you to be cold… or lonely.”

A gentle, yet mischievous smile creeps across Masato’s face. He tilts his head, looking deep into your eyes. “You know… It’s in my nature to trick you, but I’ve taken such a liking to you. And I don’t want you to be in danger. I’m happy to give my favorite human lady a choice this evening.” 

Masato holds up two beautifully manicured fingers. 

“The first choice you have is that I’ll lead you to the edge of the forest so you can return home before it gets too dark. 100% oni free, I promise.”

Masato blushes slightly before opening his mouth again. “Option B, which I’d prefer you pick, is that we continue spending the evening together. I’ll bring you to my den and I’d love to share some fine tea and spirits with you, and we’ll have a lovely time this evening. Just.. I can’t guarantee you’ll be clothed for very long.” Masato brushed his hair out of his face with his other hand, his eyes twinkling -- hunger?

You feel the heat rising in your face as you weigh the options. You don’t want to ruin your trip, and honestly, you’ve been thinking about his face since the sunshower. Is there any reason to cut this evening short if he’s inviting you to his home? You’ve got protection if something does happen. What does a kitsune fox den even look like? What does a kitsune look like under his robes?

You take his hand into yours. “O-option two, please.”

*****

You sigh and relax into the bath Masato drew up for you. You can’t remember how you even got to his home as his magic probably obscured the way. From the outside, it looked like a small old shrine in the woods. However, the inside was a romantically lit, warm home full of fancy pillows, candles, spirits, and various knicknacks.

All of his soaps smelled so good, so you hope he won’t mind that you helped yourself to some of them. You step out of the bath and dry yourself off. He left a silken yukata with simple embroidery pattern on it for you to change into. You reach for your bra and panties but then remember what he said earlier: “don’t expect to be clothed for very long.” You leave them on the floor and the soft silk of the yukata caresses you as you return to the living room, giving you a rush of confidence, but also unsure of what exactly to expect.  
  


Masato sits cross legged on a pillow on the floor at a low table. His fox ears twitching as he reads a book, the porcelain skin of his chest peeking out from his loose-fitting yukata. He smiles as you approach and he beckons for you to come sit beside him. 

“That yukata looks lovely on you, I’m glad I picked that one. Come, I’ll pour you some sake.”

A toast: “To what I hope is the start of a long relationship, friends or otherwise.” He winks and you both drink. 

He senses your shyness and tries to diffuse it. Did you know that young kitsune can’t handle shapeshifting and switch between fox and human forms every time they sneeze? Oh and the kappa by the waterfall are terrible singers! The both of you laugh and the air lightens as you exchange funny stories.  
  


After some liquid courage, you ask if you can touch his ears. Every so often you reach up and run your fingers along the furry side. Petting him causes him to blush, but they’re so soft and cute you can’t resist.  
  


Several rounds of sake later, you’ve both loosened up and you’re cuddled up close to him again like in the woods. Masato nuzzles against you and brings his fingers up to your neck and the yukata’s collar.

“You aren’t wearing this quite right, let me fix it for you,” he breathes into your ear. Masato lightly runs his nails over your skin, pulling your yukata down and open from your neck, leaving your shoulders and cleavage exposed.

He looks down at you and bites his lower lip, but a clock chimes from somewhere and he lets go of the fabric. 

“9 o’clock already? How about one more toast?” His lips graze your ear as he speaks.

You oblige and go to fill the sake cups. The two of you clink glasses and drink, but you sneeze and some spills onto you and the yukata.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry--” 

“Not a problem, I’ll take care of it.”

Masato leans in and nuzzles into your neck, dragging his tongue upwards to your jaw and then to your lips. His tongue sneaks into your mouth and you greet it with your own, leaning into the kiss. He pulls back slowly, looking to your chest. “There’s some more down here...”

Your eyes meet, silently giving him permission, and you’re on your back on the floor with Masato on top of you. His tongue is between your breasts, licking up the tiniest drops of sake pooled there. He looks up to meet your gaze with a smirk and reaches up to pull the fabric away, exposing your upper torso completely.

He takes your left nipple into his mouth and you gasp. He nibbles and drags his rough tongue over it in his mouth. His right hand rolls the other between his fingers, pinching it every so often. Between the tension leading up to this, the alcohol, and his body pressing on top of yours, you know you aren’t going to last long this round.

You grasp his shoulders with both hands and dig your nails in slightly, moaning. “Masato, more! Please..”

“As you wish.”

You cry out as he slips a finger inside of you, thumb pressing circles into your clit. He bites down firmly on your nipple with his fangs, causing you to whimper incoherently. Masato slides a second finger into you as you buck against him. He pumps them in and out of you easily as you chase the sensation, pressing your hips back against his hand. His thumb applies even more pressure and you can’t take any more - you cry out his name amongst unintelligible sounds as you come around his fingers.

Masato leans up to kiss you gently as he slowly slides his fingers out. You catch you breath and he sits atop you, straddling your hips while his tail tickles your inner thighs. Masato licks his lips and gazes at you intensely. His arousal is apparent, the thin fabric doing nothing to hide his growing cock.

You look from between his to his face. “I want to make you feel good too.”

Masato raises himself up and shrugs his yukata off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. You eye his thick arousal as he sits on a tall pillow before you. Raising yourself to your knees, you settle between his legs and rest your hands on his inner thighs.

“Actually.. Put your hands behind your back.” Masato smirks with his small fangs showing and you clasp your hands behind you obediently. “Good girl…” He reaches out and caresses your cheek, then slides his hand to the back of your head. 

You open your mouth as he pulls you closer, wrapping your lips around his cock. Dragging your tongue around the head at first, then lower as you slowly take more of it into your mouth. Masato bucks slightly into your mouth and groans, his hand tightening around your hair. You pull back slightly and he stops you, then pushes gently on the back of your head to make you take more of his cock into your throat. Moaning around his length, you try to open your throat slightly to allow more of him in as he continues pushing you down. You swallow around his cock and suck gently as he pulls back on your hair to control your movement. After a short while, he tightens his grip on your hair and pulls you back. His cock leaves your mouth with a small pop as he holds your head in front of him, just out of reach. 

Panting softly to catch your breath, you look up at him to ask what’s next. Masato moves his hands to your shoulders, pulling you up and nudging your arms to free your hands. You sit in his lap and wrap your arms around his shoulders and pulls you up to into his lap. Masato pulls you to him by your waist, greeting your lips with his own. His tongue sneaks into your mouth to meet yours. 

You feel his hands traveling lower to your ass, kneading it firmly. Masato gives the left cheek a hard but pleasurable slap. He looks to you and smirks, nodding his head to gesture downwards. “Let’s move down there. On your hands and knees, if you don’t mind...”

The floor is soft, covered in blankets and pillows, and you position yourself as he asked. Masato moves down and kneels in front of you. He lifts your chin and kisses you deeply, running his fingers through your hair.

“Are you ready?”

You kiss him again, playfully biting his lower lip. “Absolutely.”

His hand on your hip, Masato lines himself up behind you and the tip of his cock teases your entrance. You whimper as you feel Masato enter you from behind. His hips press against you as you feel yourself stretching to accommodate his girth. Squeezing your hips, he slowly slides out halfway, then thrusts back in quickly with a grunt. He starts to find a rhythm, fucking you as he gently drags his nails up and down your sides.

Masato’s hands slide up to your breasts and kneads them between his hands. You let out a loud moan as he twists and pinches both nipples at the same time, and you swear you hear soft laughter behind you. Holding your chest, he pulls you back and upward so your body is vertical in front of him, almost sitting in his lap. You brace yourself on a nearby surface to hold yourself up as he begins thrusting up into you from below.

Letting go of your right breast, his hand slides down your torso to between your legs. You whimper as he slides his fingers just inside your folds, almost touching your clit but not quite. His left hand on your hip holds you steady as he bucks into you, as his right keeps deliberately missing your most sensitive spot.

“Masato, please..”

He slows his thrusts into a grind, dragging his tongue slowly up your neck. Masato scrapes his teeth against your skin. “Please what, my dear?”

You whimper and wiggle your hips, trying to make his fingers touch your clit. “...just touch it already. Please..”

“Oh, you mean… this?”

You shudder as Masato’s fingers brush against your clit. Gently pinching it between his fingers, he starts relentlessly thrusting harder into you again. Panting, your head falls back against him and he holds you closer to him with his free hand. 

Your legs start to wobble and you feel yourself tightening up inside. Between Masato’s cock inside you and his fingers on your clit, you are very close. And judging from his panting in your ear, he is too.

Masato draws a line with his tongue down your neck towards your shoulder, stopping just past the base of your neck. He moans against you, grazing his fangs against your heated skin and gently pressing them down.

“I’m close… do you mind if I bite..?”

Whimpering, you shake your head and he thrusts into you, hard. At the same time, he bites down into your skin firmly - your hips buck hard against him and cry out his name as you come, hard. You squeeze around him inside and Masato moans loudly against you. His thrusts lose their rhythm and he holds onto you tighter as he loses himself inside you, filling you up. The kitsune releases your skin from his fangs and gently kisses up your neck to your cheek.

Masato lowers the two of you down on to the floor, turning you around to face him in his arms. You wrap your arms around him and pull him into a deep kiss, your tongue slipping into his mouth. He runs a hand through your hair and caresses your cheek. Pulling away, he kisses your cheek and smiles at you.

“Thank you for coming back with me tonight… I so wanted to get to know you. I hope we can continue getting to know each other too, what do you think?” Masato said with a wink.

You blush with a laugh. Is a relationship with a kitsune really possible? “I’d like to get to know you better too…”

He flashes you a smile and pecks you on the lips as he lifts you up into his arms. “Excellent. Let’s wash up before bed, shall we?”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think he'd sneak out on you after that, did you? Another adventure with your kitsune boyfriend in the woods.

“Be quiet love, I think some hikers will be coming by. Oh, and keep your hands where they are.”

You press your hands into the hard bark of the tree to try to keep yourself upright. Your blouse is already unbuttoned, breasts free as your kitsune boyfriend told you not to wear a bra today. His robe already open, he presses himself against your backside as he undoes the last button on your skirt and it falls to the ground. Masato drags his nails up from your hips to your breasts to knead them, flicking your nipples with his thumbs. He leans in to firmly bite where your neck meets your shoulder and you let out a low moan.

You hear voices from the path below where you’re hidden and Masato freezes. 

“What was that? Are there animals around here? Let’s hurry ahead.”

Once the group is far enough away, he squeezes your breasts and gives your nipples a firm flick. Whimpering, you press your ass back against his cock, only your soaked panties separating the two. 

“Masato... please, I want it.”

He laughs softly besides you. “Here? I thought someone said they weren’t comfortable out here besides in the den.” As he drags his tongue from your neck to your ear, his right hand slides down from your breast to between your legs. He presses a finger to your clit and starts rubbing it in just the right pattern. “Did my love change her mind?”

Your legs shake below you and you try to grasp the tree again. “I.. I did. Masato, please…” you whine between moans.

The kitsune nips your ear. “Please what?”

You whine and playfully stomp on Masato’s foot in embarrassment. “...you know what. P-please fuck me already.”

He laughs and bites the base of your neck again, harder this time. “You’ll regret that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written before I finished the main story. There may be additional snippets about these two in the future, who knows. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like hiking and camping, but this was heavily influenced by a trip to Fushimi Inari in Kyoto and thinking that Masato would look damn lovely with kitsune makeup and traditional clothing.
> 
> Gigantic thank you to my friend H who proofread this as I worked on it and gave me a good kick in the butt to finish it up! It only took a year and a half lol. This felt a little long to get into the juicy bits, so next time I want to try and get to the point faster. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
